


Only Eyes That Matter

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: James gives Tom compliments and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JtGD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtGD/gifts).



> Thank you to JtGD for the idea, I hope everyone likes it.  
> I love comments :)

Tom and James were in Tom's room working on songs. Actually, Tom was the one working on a song, James was too busy being transfixed by the beautiful blonde to focus. James watched as his fingers danced across the fret board and took note of the way his hair fell in his face when he'd lean over to jot down lyrics. Tom stuck the pen his mouth and tried a new cord, James couldn't believe how talented Tom was. He was utterly blown away by everything he did.

"But if we do this," James had slowly realised that Tom was saying something as Tom played a section of a song. "I think it sounds better. Don't you?"

"Yeah." James replied absently not sure what he was agreeing to.

"Everything all right, mate?" Tom asked setting his guitar down on the floor. "You've been sorta weird lately."

"Everything's fine." Except for the fact that I'm falling for one of my best friends, James thought to himself.

"I don't want to pry but I can clearly see somethings wrong. Please let me help you." Tom placed his hand on James' knee who recoiled from the touch. James tried to cover up his movement but was stopped when he saw the pain in Tom's eyes.

"Tom..." James started but was cut off.

"No! Don't say anything. I know, I don't need to hear it." Tom threw his hands over his face, James felt his heart lurch.

"Tom." James tried again.

"Please. Just no. Maybe you should go now, James." Tom looked so hurt, James wanted to make everything better. Tom was looking down, refusing to lift his head, James noticed tears falling from his face. "I know I'm too ugly and you can do much better so you don't even have to make up excuses." 

Something clicked in James's mind and before he knew what he was doing he was on top of Tom, lips a breath away.

"You are so beautiful." James whispered before kissing him, rejoicing inwardly at how quickly Tom kissed back. They pulled back for air and James wiped tears from Tom's cheeks. "So beautiful." He murmured, kissing Tom's tears away. Tom shook his head.

"No. Don't lie, James. I'm not beautiful. It's okay, I know that." As Tom denied James' words, James cursed whoever in the world made Tom first feel anything less than perfect.

"I'm not lying. You're perfect." James moved so he could comfortably straddle Tom. "Everything about you is perfect." Tom's body was tense as James ran his hands over it. He trailed his fingers down Tom's left arm, picking up his hand and kissing the palm. "Your hands are perfect."

"My hands are rough and calloused." Tom relaxed slightly as James repeated the movement on his right arm.

"A sign dedication and talent. It adds to your beauty." 

"Stop." Tom laughed out.

"Never." James smiled and kissed Tom again, affection quickly turned into passion as Tom kissed more fervently. Tom's hands slid under his shirt and over his chest, tweaking on of James' nipples. James gasped into the kiss, he was even more surprised when Tom whipped off his shirt.

"Wow." Tom looked at James with desire, he felt him start to tense again under him. "I didn't realise how hot you really are. Are you sure you want to waste your time with me?"

"Time with you is not a waste, Tom, it's a gift." James kissed the unsureness away. Once James got Tom's shirt off, he kissed down his chest. Tom was letting out little noises of pleasure that fueled James on. "Do you have any idea how stunning you are?" James kept talking, refusing to let Tom interrupt him. "Absolutely amazing. I've thought so ever since I first laid eyes on you when you auditioned for Busted."

"Is that the real reason I was kicked out after a day? You were worried you couldn't keep your hands off me?" Tom grinned cheekily.

"Why would I want to keep my hands off you?" James nipped Tom's collar bone. "Relax, Tom." James whispered, running his hands down Tom's stomach.

"I'm sorry I'm so fat." Tom frowned. "I'm even more sorry for feeling like I have to apologise for it." 

"You're not fat." James shimmied down Tom's body, kissing every part of skin he could. "You are gorgeous." James' breath was hot against Tom's skin. Tom scoffed and twisted uncomfortably underneath James. James slowly rubbed a small circle over Tom's stomach.

"James." Tom breathed out. "You really think I'm gorgeous?" 

"Yes." James laughed. "Why would I lie?"

"I dunno. No one was ever called me gorgeous or beautiful before." Tom carded his fingers through James' hair.

"That's a shame because you are." James' eyes sparkled up at Tom, he ran his hand over Tom's hips, letting his fingers rest over the zip in his jeans. "Is this okay?" James asked, breathing hot air over the small smattering of hair above his jeans.

"Yes. Please." James quickly undid Tom's jeans and pushed them down, Tom kicked his legs free. Tom pulled James up to kiss him again. "Are we- are you really- Is this actually happening?" Tom's body was buzzing with nerves.

"It's happening if you want it to happen." James brushed sweaty hair from the blonde's face. "I've wanted this for awhile, but I don't want to pressure you into anything." Tom pulled James down for another kiss.

"I've wanted this for a long time too. I just always thought that you would think I was," Tom gestured to his face and body. "You know?"

"I always thought you'd shove me out the door and never speak to me again if I tried anything." James admitted moving back down to between Tom's legs. James hooked his fingers under Tom's pants and tugged them down, revealing Tom's half-hard cock. James dragged his tongue along Tom's inner thigh, nipping at crook near his groin. Tom whined, enjoying the attention from the older boy.

James carefully stroked Tom to full hardness, giving the head a tentative kiss before sliding his mouth down Tom's length. James swirled his tongue in an experimental way, making Tom shudder. James moved his lips up and down Tom's cock keeping an even pressure of suction. James pulled back all the way off, he stayed back for a moment to tease with little hot puffs of air before taking Tom in his mouth again in one go. Swallowing around it as it hit the back of his throat.

"Oh, James." Tom gripped his hands in James' hair and moaned loudly. James let his mouth slip messily along Tom's cock, he had only one goal in mind, he wanted Tom to come. He wanted to hear the noises he made, to feel it hit the back of his throat, to know that he was the reason behind the younger man's orgasm. Most of all he wanted Tom to relax and realise that this was all for him.

As Tom's voice seemed to deteriorate into moans and small breaths of air and Tom's grip in James' hair became tighter, James realised that he was getting close. He moved back as much as he could each time Tom's hips shot up and took the opportunity to use his tongue to lick the underside of Tom's cock.

Tom took both of them by surprise when his entire body was hot with white-hot pleasure, James recovered quickly and relaxed his throat enough to swallow most of the liquid. The older boy grinned despite the taste because when he sat up he saw what Tom looked liked.

Stretched on his bed, panting hard, flushed, sweaty, and completely blissed out. James laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around Tom, breathing in his scent.

"That was amazing." Tom said when he got his voice back.

"I'm glad. I want you to know how special you are." James kissed the back of Tom's neck. "Tom, roll over?" James released him from his grip so he could look into the blonde's chocolate eyes. "You are beautiful."

"So, you really think I'm beautiful?" Tom's eyebrows furrowed, clearly not able to comprehend the concept of someone finding him attractive.

"Tom, in my eyes you're perfect." James kissed Tom passionately.

"Those are the only eyes that matter."


End file.
